Legend of Eleven
by Ilovefantasy
Summary: Eleven warriors granted special powers and their fight to protect the world. Only things don't work out the way they should. Now they must fight each other for the sake of the world. Follow two of the reincarnated warriors, Scylena & Arrie
1. Prologue: the Legend

****

**Hi, everyone. This is my new story. Well this is the rewritten version of one of my stories that I wrote a few years ago. I hope you all grow to like it. This will most likely be one of the most unusual stories that you will ever read... The reason why it's being posted today is because it is the end of Avatar and I want this story to be reborn.**

* * *

Prologue: The Legend

Long, long ago, there was a war. A rift between the world of the living and the Spirit World had caused the darker spirits to escape, allowing them to conquer half of the world. While the other half, however, fought for freedom. The rebels' leader was very strong and brave, but at one time he almost lost to the spirits. He lay on the battleground torn and bleeding, yet he kept on trying to get up and fight for his and his followers' freedom.

He had gathered people from every corner of the world to help fight. Ten rebel fighters came to his rescue and fought bravely. They helped their leader defeat the evil spirits, driving them back into the Spirit World. However, in the process, the warriors were caught in the Spirit World, too, and could not return to the Physical World.

The Council of Spirits saw this event take place; they decided to reward each of the eleven fighters, granting them special powers. Five of the eleven became Dragons of different elements, another five became Guardians. The leader, the eleventh warrior, then became the Avatar, master of all elements. He alone could stop the Guardians and Dragons; it was part of his duty as leader. These powers would allow them to enter and exit the Spirit World, and they also could reincarnate in a new person when the current holder passed away.

These Guardians and Dragons would act as yin and yang in every way, from their control to their personality. They would act as partners, ready to help defend their home.

The Spirit Council decided to summon several elemental spirits to the ceremony. These spirits were the pure expression of their element in the form of animals or whatever form pleased them the most. The Spirit Council took these elements and separated them into two halves, yin and yang, and bestowed them upon the Guardians and Dragons.

One Guardian and Dragon were given the power of water. Another pair received the power of air. The third pair was given earth. The fourth received fire. However, the last pair didn't receive powers like their brothers-in-arms; there was nothing left for them to take. So the Spirit Council decided that they would get the power over darkness, in hopes of controlling the dark spirits that had started the war.

However, the power was too strong for them, causing them to lose control, and the darkness itself took over. The now-named Dark Guardian and Dragon had become possessed by the darkness and craved power. They moved about the momentarily peaceful land, taking over towns and villages. It appeared that their greed and thirst for power was growing stronger, and the other Guardians and Dragons began to take notice of the change in their brothers-in-arms.

When the Spirit Council realized what had happened, it was too late. The Dark Guardian and Dragon attempted to start the war once more. But the other Guardians and Dragons knew what was happening and stopped them as soon as they could.

They received names for the sides of the Guardians and Dragons. The Dark Guardian and Dragon were then known as the Dark Duo. The other eight Guardians and Dragons were then called the Esteemed Eight. And the Avatar was simply the Avatar, or—when translated from an ancient language—'Spirit Bridge.'

At one point in history, the world was split into four. The Esteemed Eight claimed one of these four lands that would be named after their element. The Water partners' land was settled in the North and South Poles, the coldest places in the world. Their civilizations became known as the Northern and Southern Water Tribe. The Air partners later settled in the highest mountains and in the deepest ravines at the four corners of the world. They named their new civilization the Air Nomads. The largest amount of land, filled with mountains, hills, grasslands, deserts and everything in between, was given to the Earth pair. This pair decided that their land was a kingdom, and it was then named the Earth Kingdom. The hot, humid islands in the West were given to the Fire pair. They found the volcanoes to be pleasant for their people; their united nation of islands was called the Fire Nation. They guarded and protected their land from the Dark Duo, while the Avatar protected all.

The Esteemed Eight never told their identity to people, for their sole purpose was to protect and serve the Avatar. They were able to go from human to either a great Dragon or a person with devilish features with horns upon their head, clawed hands_, _spikes upon their arms, strange marking upon their body, and scaly wolf-bat wings. They did this to have a normal life and to protect their family and friends.

The Esteemed Eight didn't rule the land; they only protected it, cared for it, and taught bending. They also saw fit to help the rulers' advice the people. For a while, they were revered and respected more than any king, chief, lord, or any kind of authority. However, as war and major disasters became less and less frequent, they were slowly forgotten. They soon became a myth, an enigma, only known in stories and legends.

Eventually, the Dark Duo hatched an evil plan. They had the Fire Lord under their control and with that, most of the Fire Nation. They then controlled a number of Air Nomads and brought about a plan to trick the Avatar, then a young twelve-year-old monk, to spy on the meeting and ultimately run away. And then he was frozen for a hundred years. At that very moment, he had doomed the Nomads, but promised a future for the rest of the waiting world.

This was how the century-old war began.

* * *

****

**Hi!! Well this is the first Chapter of my new story. It's different from the original unedited version. For those that have read my original or some of it you will notice that Scylena and Arrie (my OC's) will not appear until chapter 3. Well, actually the next chapter will be indirect and Scylena and Arrie will present but unnamed. In a way, it's stalker-ish... mostly just Scylena and Arrie seeing everything that happens between Aang and Zuko. Please review I would like to know your thoughts on the start of my new story. **

**REWIEW... they make me happy**

_Fantasy_


	2. The Prince and The Avatar

**Ok! Well this chapter is very different from the average chapter that you will ever see. But I hope you like it, because it took me a very long time to do. I'm sure some of you will notice that the scenes will be related to the episodes/chapters of Avatar, and this was done on purpose. This chapter will focus mostly on the interaction between Aang and Zuko, with two strange girls following them, seeing these interactions.**

* * *

The Prince and the Avatar

A beam of light shined through the night sky. It was coming from the grand temple of the previous Avatar.

Two girls gazed hopefully at the light coming from the Crescent Island . They stood on the shore of the island Natsu ten miles northwest of the temple. The pair shivered with excitement and with the anticipation of carrying out the duty bestowed upon them. And with that, the girls disappeared.

Hours later, two strange figures flew from the island and headed southeast to the unknown that awaited them.

* * *

They witness how the Prince destroyed the small island of Kyoshi and how the Avatar saved it with an eel. Then seeing the actions of the Avatar and his friends' in the small mining town surprised them greatly; they had not expected so much from them.

* * *

The Avataramazed them by entering the Spirit World and traveling with the dragon of the previous Avatar. However, it was the Prince that surprised them the most when he saved his uncle from having his hands crushed. When the Avatar and his friends left west to the Fire Nation, the pair quickly sped off after them.

Hours later, the pair began to notice the Prince and his ship tailing the Avatar and his friends. The dragon and the devil-figure pulled back and flew behind the Prince's ship.

Watching for men on the ship, the dragon retained its human form. Lacking wings, the dragon-now-human began to fall, but her partner, the devil-figure, caught her. The pair then descended from the clouds to follow the ship along the waves.

Closing in on the ship, the devil safely dropped the human-dragon on its stern. Seconds later, the devil landed and also became human. Spying two guards, the pair knocked them out from behind and dragged them to a closet. There, they hid their female figures in the guards' armor, and then snuck back outside, pretending to be members of the crew.

Walking up to the watchtower, the pair tracked the progress of the Avatar. Upon seeing the Prince shoot off a fireball at the Avatar, the pair watched nervously at what type of action the Avatar would take.

Seeing the Avatar's bison move right to avoid the fireball, the two girls sighed in relief. Only to gasp again at the sight of the blockade of Fire Nation ships along the border of the Fire Nation waters. The girls looked at each other and began to move to the roost of the ship.

Upon reaching the roost, they noticed dozens of fireballs directed at the Avatar and one coming directly at the ship! Acting quickly, the pair used their firebending to prevent the fireball from hitting the roost**. **However it caused the fireball to hit the engine instead.

"Prince Zuko! The engines are damaged! We need to stop and make repairs," one of the engine men yelled over the roar of the fire.

The Prince regarded the man coolly and said, "Do not stop this ship."

The two girls could only wonder about how much the Prince wanted the Avatar. Noticing this as their time to get away, the two girlsreturned to the closet where the two unconscious guards resided. The girls removed the armor and put it back on the guards then dragged them out of the closet. It would give the appearance that the two guards had been knocked out by the shock of the fireball hitting the ship.

Hiding in the smoke of the engine, the two waited until the ship had passed through the blockade.Once through, the human-devil became the devil-figure once more. Grabbing her friend and partner, she took off from the ship and began flying high above the clouds.

When they realized they had gone high enough, the devil dropped her friend, and she again became the dragon. After several more hours, the pair came to the temple island. Once reaching the temple, they heard an explosion on the top floor, the floor where the Avatar's statue resided.

Minutes later, a bright light shined from inside the temple; the Avatar had contacted his previous life. The pair shivered at the feeling of the Avatars opening the gates to the Spirit World and contacting each other. Strangely enough, they could feel their past lives shiver as well.

At that moment, another man and his squad of men entered the temple and began climbing to the top. Once the pair had felt the Solstice end, another explosion shook the temple. It then fell and was engulfed in lava.

The pair looked sadly at the falling temple and then left.

* * *

They were truly amused when the Avatar and his friends escaped the Prince and pirates. The pair felt fear when they encountered the Avatar and the Prince in the eye of a storm, but they were lucky and weren't seen. However, what surprised them the most was when the Prince saved the Avatar after he was captured by an Admiral. Watching from high grounds, they saw the Avatar and the Prince battle in an abbey. It was interesting to see the shirshu and the bison fight.

* * *

While in the North Pole, they watched as the shipless Prince lowered a canoe and later followed turtle seals.

The girls shivered when they felt the Avatar cross over into the Spirit World. It made them wonder if their comrades here in the North Pole could feel the Avatar cross over too. Seeing the sun rise, the fleet began to move again.

Going on land, the pair began to look for their comrades. After running into a good number of waterbenders, they finally came across them. The water pair and the fire pair looked at each other. The water pair dropped the ice floor below them and the four was brought under ground.

The water pair then covered the hole in the now-ceiling. Knowing that they were all safe, the four sat down. The fire pair then began to tell the water pair of their adventures of seeing the Avatar and the Prince. After talking about their adventures, the water pair formed a passageway and the fire pair—the dragon and devil—then left and was returned to the front lines.

Once feeling the Avatar return to the physical world, the pair decided that they would hide out in the high lands until the siege was over. A moment later, the moon and sky seemed to become red. Standing on the high lands, they watched as Zhao killed the moon spirit, and at that moment, the moon disappeared from the sky.

They could feel the loss of the spirit throughout the North Pole. It made them shiver at the feeling. The Avatar then walked into the oasis and connected with the ocean spirit, creating a spirit monster that took down every Fire Nation soldier itsaw.

Finding Zhao, the pair appeared before him and looked him in the eye. Zhao clearly looked surprised, but then a second later he recognized them. While the Avatar and the ocean pushed back the fleet, the Water Tribe Princess brought life to the moon spirit once more. Allowing the Ocean Spirit to go after Zhao for revenge.

"Well, if it isn't Scylena and Arrie? What are you two doing here in the North Pole?" Zhao asked with a sick, sarcastic voice. The girls coolly regarded Zhao. Instead of saying anything, they pointed to the ocean spirit destroying the fleet.

"We're giving you to the Ocean Spirit as payment for what you have done to the Moon Spirit," one of them said coldly to Zhao as the Prince approached from behind him. Seeing the Prince, the pair decided to leave and return to the high lands. A mere minute later, they watched as Zhao was taken by the Ocean Spirit.

The human-devil and dragon looked at each other and left the Water Tribe as the devil and dragon, or better known as the Guardian and Dragon of Fire.

* * *

**Ok! This chapter was very weird. For those that are confused, the devil-figure is the Guardian (which person it is I won't say) and the dragon is, well, what else, the Dragon. If you are still confused, then maybe you should look at the first chapter again.**

**Well I just happen to be in a good mood... my sister just had a boy last Friday!**

**Review! I know you have questions.**

_Fantasy_


	3. Separation

**Well, this is the new chapter. This chapter has been rewritten quite a bit. I was surprised that I was able to add this much. So I hope you like it, because this is the first time you are really introduced to Scylena and Arrie. ****Date: 8/9/08**

**Discliamer: I don't own Avatar.**

* * *

Separation

The two girls sat across from each other beside a small campfire. Scylena, the long-haired and amber-eyed girl, poked at the cooking fish in the pan before flipping it over. A chilling wind passed over them, catching the girls' attention. Then glancing at her friend, Scylena sighed.

"It seems that the Council is trying to summon us, eh, Arrie?" Arrie, the bun-haired and intensely golden-eyed girl, turned to her friend and smirked.

"I agree. What should we do about the fish?" Arrie asked, pointing at the frying fish. Scylena grinned and, with a movement of her hands, made the fire smaller and more contained. Taking the pan off the fire, Scylena motioned to Arrie, and after a minute later of digging in her bag, Arrie returned with a small blanket to keep the small animals away from the fish.

Once Scylena was ready, Arrie sat down in a meditative position. Scylena followed her lead.

Seconds later, their spirits were taken to the Spirit Council. There they were given an assignment that would in fact separate them, due to their duty placed on them at birth. The two girls had mixed feeling about this, but they knew that the other six of the Esteemed Eight had other duties to perform.

"Arrie, Scylena, we have an assignment for you two," one council member said to them. They only nodded in response, anticipating the nature of the assignment.

"It will require for you two to separate for a short time. We want one of you to travel with the Avatar and get him to Ba-Sing-Se, and the other to go with the Fire Prince and convince him to go to our side. With this in mind, you will be able to find them through their spirit bodies; however, this will only last for three days. There will be a meeting with the other members of the Esteemed Eight in Ba-Sing-Se to decide what will happen," another member continued.

Again, they nodded, understanding that the outcome of the hundred years of war could come to an end just by making the right plan. This could be the most important meeting in history.

"Alright, you understand what must happen, so you can go; we will return you back to the Physical World," the first member said. And with that, the seven council members sent both Scylena and Arrie back to where they last were. Scylena's and Arrie's eyes opened and they looked at each other. With a sigh, they went back to their cooking.

"Well, seeing on how we're going to travel with the Avatar and the Prince, perhaps we should use different names," Arrie suggested. Scylena gave her a strange look.

"Your father is still out there somewhere leading several troops to Ba Sing Se. You know he's an Admiral; he can get any kind of information he wants. If he hears our names and what we look like, he'll come after us," Arrie went on explaining. Scylena nodded, she knew her father would come to get her and take her home or even kill her.

"So, Arrie, what should our names be?" Scylena asked excitedly.

* * *

They walked with nothing to say. They could feel the sprits of the Avatar and the Fire Prince. But they also had other ways to find them. With their power they had received by being the Guardian and Dragon of Fire, they could find them by their body heat.

"Arrie, which one do you want to travel with?" Scylena asked. There was the Avatar who might not trust them, but then again, it was the same issue with the Prince. However, they had almost no information of the Avatar, but they had some on the Prince.

"I guess the Avatar. Why? Who do you want to travel with?" Arrie said with a thoughtful look on her face, and then looked at Scylena with curiosity.

Scylena shrugged. "I don't care. Either way, it gets done." Arrie looked at her, confused; this was unusual for Scylena. Normally, Scylena was cheerful, happy, ditsy, and fun, but not now, and this was worrying Arrie. Maybe it was because they were going to be separated for who knew how long. The longest they had ever been separated was only a few days in their eleven years of friendship.

"Alright, then, I will travel with the Avatar, and you will travel with the Prince. Is that okay with you?" Arrie said, worried that Scylena didn't care who she got stuck with, and it could be a year that they would travel with the person. They didn't know either the Avatar or the Prince, just stories, and the ones of the latter suggested that he was a mean brat.

"Yeah, sure," Scylena said once more in a stoic voice. Arrie gave her friend and partner a worried look but dismissed it.

"Well, you do have better people skills, and the Prince is not a people-person or so I hear. I've also heard that the Avatar likes people and wants to make friends with everyone," Arrie said. Scylena smiled at her friend's attempt to cheer her up.

So they had decided who was going to whom. The pair walked in silence, because they knew they would separate very soon. They could feel the spirits of the ones they were to travel with go in different directions; they would have to separate now. Scylena and Arrie looked at each other as if saying now was time to say good-bye.

"Good luck, Arrie, I hope to see you soon," Scylena whispered,unable to break the uncomfortable mood. She moved her hands to wipe away the offending tears that were appearing in her eyes.

"See you soon, Scylena," Arrie replied,spying the tears and hoping once more to cheer her up again. They knew that they wouldn't be separated forever; just for a, hopefully, short time.

With a final look at each other, both of them ran in different directions, Arrie to the south and Scylena to the east. They ran, getting out of the way of trees, not looking back. They both knew that this was best. They continued running until they couldn't run anymore.

* * *

**I hope all of you liked it... it took me a long time to rewrite this.**

**Review... they make me happy!**

_Fantasy_


	4. Found

**Hi! Well I had a very hard time with this chapter, but I think it gets the basic point across. It starts just after episode 5 of book 2, just to make things clear for you. 8/23/08**

**Discliamer: I don't own Avatar.**

* * *

**Found**

**Day 2 -Scylena**

Scylena walked all day. She walked to the extent that she was ready to fall over and sleep where she was standing. Which sounded pretty good to her right about now. But she had to go on; she had a mission to complete.

One thing Scylena valued in her life was to never give up when it mattered most. Which was why she wasn't asleep at the time. She wobbly walked on the road, making her look intoxicated. Her eyesight was spinning and blurry, her eyes began to shut. _'No I have to keep going.' _She shook her head to try to get rid of her tiredness.

Finally she collapsed from having no energy to even keep her eyes open. '_I wonder how Arrie is doing. Better, I hope_,' Scylena thought in her last effort to stay awake. And with that thought she fell asleep on the hard ground of the road, haunted by nightmares.

* * *

It was night when Scylena awoke, but not on the road**.** Instead, she was somewhere she didn't recognize. She looked around and saw a fire near her. It didn't scare her, for it was the element she controlled. She smiled looking at the fire; it would be the one thing her life she would always recognize.

She looked up to see a boy about sixteen, which coincidently was her age, with a large scar on his face. She knew who he was; this was her mission to find this boy in front of her – the Prince of the Fire Nation, the same nation that she ran away from. A place she hoped to never return to.

"Hello?" Scylena asked, hoping he would answer. He only let his eye glance over to her. His scar seemed only more intimidating in the shadows caused by the fire.

"Why where you asleep on the road?" he asked, which was not the answer she expecting. She expected something like a 'hello.' But she couldn't have everything; she thought it was lucky that he found her. Now she wouldn't have to look so hard to find him, but why did the council want him to go to Ba-Sing-Se?

"I… fell asleep, that's what happened," she stuttered. She looked away from him to see an ostrich horse. It was currently sitting with its legs tucked under it. She smiled, thinking it was cute. She then realized that it must belong to the Prince.

"Then why didn't you get out of the road first, where people can't run into you?" he said bluntly. She looked back at him, irritated at how he was rude to her.

"I've been walking for two days. I was too tried to get of the road," Scylena replied truthfully. He scoffed, taking her answer as something a fool would say.

"That's stupid; you should have stopped to get some rest earlier," he remarked coldly. He looked at her warily; she was different and gave him a weird feeling.

"Well, I'm sorry, Mr. Smartass," Scylena snapped at him. She was beginning to not like him. He was rude and arrogant. She was more than ready to give him a piece of her mind.

"Well, Ms. Dumbass, I have a name. Or are you too stupid to know what a name is?" he snapped back, though he was surprised that she had talked back to him. Few people did that. Then again, most of them were afraid of him, and she didn't exactly know him.

"I know very well who you are," Scylena replied seriously, looking him in the eyes. The look made him a bit frightened. She couldn't have known. Did his scar really give him away?

"Really, then what is my name?" he said. There was no way she could know who he was, he was positive.

Scylena looked at his expression. It showed his fear, and she then realized that she would have to force herself not to say his name. Wait, what was his name again? Zuto?…. no that's not right… Duko? Well he'll tell her eventually, right?

"You're a traveler!" she said with a cheerful look on her face. Zuko looked bewildered at her answer.

Zuko's eyes widened. Was she really that stupid? "Who are you?" Zuko asked. Scylena smirked; she expected that response. But how should she answer?

* * *

**Day 3- Arrie**

* * *

Arrie walked down the road, next to the river. The river itself was going at a great speed, so fast that if someone fell in they could die.

Suddenly she saw the Avatar land nearby the riverbank on the other side. Arrie decided now could be the only time she would ever get to them, so she jumped from rock to rock to get to the other side of the river, without falling in.

She jumped onto a small, slippery rock, and fell into the river. She gasped for air as she tried to reach the surface; she was being carried by the cold, harsh, rocky river water. There was nothing she could do but give in, even if it wasn't her nature.

She crashed into a few rocks, and one hit her in the head. She was beginning to feel darkness consume her; she had to hold on. She couldn't die this way, not by a river. Her pride wouldn't let her, and she was needed. She had to get the Avatar to Ba-Sing-Se, she had to fight in the war, she was the fire dragon, and she had those duties as well. She couldn't pass out and die from a river. She was better than that, damn it.

She did, in fact, lose consciousness. Before she slipped into the world of darkness, she hoped for someone to see her. To her luck, someone did. It was the Avatar and his friends. They got her to shore and checked her to make sure she was alive.

She was in fact alive, still.

* * *

An hour later, Arrie opened her eyes, not knowing where she was. She looked around and saw the sky. She didn't know what to think. She merely had a bewildered look on her face, as if she were trying to figure out something.

'_I must be dead. Scylena's going to kill me,'_ Arrie thought, remembering what happened. She looked to her right and saw Sokka looking at her, while Aang was learning waterbending from Katara. For a brief moment, she wondered if they were dead, too.

"Hey, Aang, the girl is awake," Sokka said, looking at the girl. He went up to her and poked her with a stick. She glared at him and swatted the stick with her hand to make him go away.

"Great," Aang said cheerfully, going over to the group. Arrie looked at the Avatar, dumbfounded. He was just a goofy kid and he was expected to be the Avatar, and she had to work with him.

'_Hey, if that's the Avatar, then I'm not dead, I'm not dead, I'M NOT DEAD,'_ Arrie thought happily. However, she didn't realize that she had a strange look on her face, making the others wonder what she was thinking about.

Still feeling pain in the back of her skull and the unusual giddiness, caused Arrie, in the end to pass out once more.

* * *

**REVIEW! They make me happy!**

_Fantasy_


End file.
